


[Fanart] thank you, i love you, now please fucking leave already

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: ...Kinda, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bibliophile Jason Todd, Bookworm Jason Todd, Comic, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, English Major Jason Todd, Fanart, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a nerd, Jason is semi-retired though, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Supportive Dick Grayson, yes they're both still superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Nightwing has noticed a significant decrease in reports of Red Hood's activities between his visits to Gotham. So, he starts digging and finds... next to nothing. In Gotham, that is. Imagine Dick's surprise when he walks into a cafe in downtown Bludhaven after his day shift and finds the subject of his curiosity tucked away in the corner, squinting over a pile of scattered papers and open books. Let it not be said that Dickisn'ta supportive 'older brother'.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] thank you, i love you, now please fucking leave already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morimaitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/gifts).



> Prompt from Morimaitar:  
> "College AU?  
> Coffeeshop AU?  
> College AND coffeshop AU?  
> Hurt/Comfort is OK, but not necessary.  
> (adding other characters/rogues is fine)"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this counts as a coffeeshop AU??? Hahaha
> 
> Also, comics are Hard (TM).


End file.
